


Glory

by LoveCrimers



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Come Marking, Come as Lube, Coming Untouched, M/M, Moaning, Slut Will Graham, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCrimers/pseuds/LoveCrimers
Summary: Will lays there, blissfully, as Hannibal continues to finger his come into Will's abused ass, and listens to Hannibal praise him.Hannibal is telling him how beautiful Will looks like this. How lovely his come-stained hole is, how pretty the blush creeping down Will's neck into his back is.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 155
Collections: NSFW Hannigram





	Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovehaunts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehaunts/gifts).



Will shivers as Hannibal presses him down into the bed. He will never deny that he LOVES being eaten out by Hannibal. And boy does Hannibal seem to love it too.  
Tonight wasn't planned. It was all by fortunate chance. Will's pj pants were slung just low enough on his hips to catch Hannibal's attention.  
The dimples on Will's lower back were always a siren call for Hannibal and Will should have known it would come to this - not that he's complaining when he stiffles his moans of pleasure into the pillow as Hannibal licks softly at his hole.

Will grips the pillow hard and tries to hold in yet another filthy moan at the first intrusion of Hannibal's tongue, but holding it in is useless when Hannibal says "Don't be shy, my beautiful Will, I want to hear your pleasure" from between Will's cheeks.  
Hannibal immediately spears his tongue back into Will's hole and Will is singing his pleasure in moans - no longer shy, wanting to please Hannibal. The attack on Will's sensitive hole continues for nearly an hour with Hannibal having no reservations about what he does.  
He has two fingers and his tongue in Will when Will finally comes untouched onto the sweat stained bedsheets and Will knows Hannibal still wants to claim what's his with come. Will knows Hannibal loves to take him when he's overestimulated and post-orgasm. He knows what to do. 

Will raises his hips, his ass high in the air, torso still against the bedsheets, and simply says "Please." In the most wrecked voice possible.  
Hannibal's never been one to turn his husband down when he begs for cock - especially when his ass is presented, spit-slick & ready.  
Its mere moments before Hannibal is out of his trousers and teasing Will's sensitive hole with his cock.

Will wants it. It's cruel he can't come again but still he shoves himself backward, hoping to drive Hannibal's cock in deeper but Hannibal pulls away slightly. He's teasing him. Will whines like a whore.

He needs to be filled and when Hannibal gets closer again, he tries yet again to grind against Hannibal's cock -evoking a chuckle from Hannibal.  
A few moments pass, and finally, Will feels the intrusion. Just the tip at first, and then, he's being gripped by the hips, pulled against Hannibal and fucked hard. He can feel himself being impaled upon his husband'scock and it feels like true glory.  
Hannibal is fucking him like a wild animal - feral and mercilessly. And Will howls with pleasure, hiding his face in the pillow to mask his screams of ecstasy.  
When Will tightens around Hannibal, the thrusts stutter and then he's empty as Hannibal pulls out of him.

The next thing Will feels is warm wetness dripping into and around his open, fucked-out hole, followed by Hannibal's fingers again, pushing his come into Will. Hannibal takes his time using his own come as lube for his fingers, spreading it around and deep within Will.  
Will lays there, blissfully, as Hannibal continues to finger his come into Will's abused ass, and listens to Hannibal praise him.  
Hannibal is telling him how beautiful Will looks like this. How lovely his come-stained hole is, how pretty the blush creeping down Will's neck into his back is. 

When Hannibal brings his come covered hands up to Will's mouth, Will sucks them clean without issue - And Will feels loved, and sated and happy as Hannibal continues his love poems about Wills body. Will is truly happy.


End file.
